dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucifer (Mirrordeath)
'''Lucifer, '''also known as '''the Devil, Prince of Darkness, Morning Star, and Satan was the second of the eight Archangels created by God, and was His favorite creation. He is also a fallen archangel. In A Most Sensational Trial, he does not appear, but is only mentioned by Devils as their God. In'' the planned story ''Apocalypse Now, Lucifer appears as a recurring character. He is the creator of the Devils and the reason why the Underworld was born- the brevity of his Fall from Heaven caused the Underworld to be created as if ripped into existence.' Eons ago, Lucifer was created alongside Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Metatron, and Sariel to fight for God against the Darkness. In particular, Lucifer, being the strongest archangel, was able to hold Trihexa off for longer than any other archangel, and as a result earned God's trust and love. When the Darkness was sealed and Heaven created, Lucifer rose to command the highest place among the angels, being second only to the Lord Himself. However, when humanity evolved and God commanded the angels to bow down before humanity, Lucifer refused to, out of jealousy, wounded pride, and ambition. It was Lucifer that rallied the angels of the Fifth Heaven against their brethren, and they marched towards the Seventh Heaven and the Throne of God, intent on claiming their right. We all know how ''that ''turned out. After refusing the position of leadership of the fallen angels, Lucifer wandered away, and found to his mild joy that though he had Fallen from Heaven, his mighty archangelic powers had not been depleted at all. He was still one of the strongest beings in the Universe. In his haste to enjoy his might, however, Lucifer found himself suddenly in a new dimension- the Underworld, born from his Fall from the Heavens. It would be in there that he committed his final act against the Heavens. He created a race of beings to worship him, to adulate ''him. They would be superior in all aspects to humanity; they would be stronger; they would be faster; they would be able to fly. And born out of this passion of hate and jealousy against Heaven was the devil race. And oh, how they multiplied! Soon they numbered in the billions, outnumbering the angels, the Fallen, and humanity. The Devils were the most numerous of the factions, now, and Lucifer set himself up as their King- no, their God. He was the King of the Underworld, and the first Satan, the Adversary. But the Devils had an inherent flaw, a flaw shared by their maker and God. Inside their hearts they were wicked, innately so. They were lustful, they were wrathful, they were envious, they were vain, they were that and much more, but most of all they were prideful, like their Lord and God. And the most prideful- and powerful- of them were none other than Lucifer's four chief lieutenants, the Princes of the Underworld- Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Lucifer. Led by Lucifer, the four Princes used Lucifer's own Spear to cut him into seven pieces, each embodying a sin, before sealing those seven pieces and casting them into the far corners of the Underworld and the Earth. They then took control of the Underworld and then sparked the Great War, overturning the peaceful status quo that Lucifer had sought to maintain. Over the millennia the fallen archangel ruminated on his life and why he had done things the way he had done them, until he resembled a Buddhist monk in thought and discipline. At least, until the unsealing of Trihexa. The force and power generated by that also weakened the shackles upon the seven pieces of Lucifer, and thus they broke, and the pieces of Lucifer put themselves back together with little effort. However, this did not come without difficulties. Lucifer came back as an amnesiac, and subsequently wandered into the good graces of the Westboro Baptist Church, who proceeded to beat and abuse the amnesiac archangel for being a "filthy devil." Despite this, one of their number took pity on Lucifer, and protected him from the worst of their abuses whenever she could. Eventually, a faction of Devils participating in the Third Devil Civil War obtained the Spear of Lucifer, which could potentially jump-start his memories, and assaulted the church attempting to restore their Lord and God. The church took up arms to defend themselves, locking Lucifer in the basement along with the sympathetic girl and planning to execute them later. However, Team DxD arrived on the scene, too, and their battle allowed the Devils to pour in, one of which, bearing the Spear, found Lucifer and gave it to him, effectively rebooting the Devil and restoring him to his old state. Lucifer, now restored, then destroyed the church in a show of his power, but spared the girl and her immediate family as a gesture of gratitude for being kind to him. Now, though, informed of the Apocalypse, the release of Trihexa, and the chaos of the civil war, Lucifer set out to rebuild what had once been his, what had always ''been his. He defeated Ajuka Beelzebub and gained control of Hell after using his religious and political sway to bind the Devils back to him, as he was indeed the Lord and God of Devils. With that set, the Devil became a major player in the chaos of the Apocalypse.... Appearance In his true form, Lucifer was pure light. In his mortal form, however, he appeared as a young man in his twenties, with long black hair and red eyes. He wore black armor with an accompanying black cloak, and had a massive crown with three white gems on his head from his days as the King of the Underworld. His mortal form was tall, being seven feet and towering over other beings. His skin was as pale as a corpse, though Lucifer states that this is merely a "cosmetic effect." As a fallen archangel, Lucifer has six pairs of wings, stained with many shades ( though not all ) of red, a color unique among fallen angels. The darkest shades can be found at the base of his wings, with the shades growing progressively lighter as they branch out. As an example, Lucifer's secondary and primary feathers are a brilliant crimson. Personality Smooth, handsome, imposing, charming, witty, and fully aware of it, Lucifer carries with himself an air of supreme confidence (and at times, pure arrogance) which is due in part to the vast supernatural powers that he possesses. He is a master manipulator, and was able to seduce one-third of Heaven to his banner, as well as persuade Hades to let him work for him, before eventually twisting and corrupting Hades and eventually deposing him to take control of the Greek Underworld. Originally Lucifer was just like his brethren- loyal and possessing great love for his Father, God. He was the brightest, most beloved, and most powerful angel in all of Heaven, and practically the entire Host of Heaven respected and adored him. Because of his elevated status among his brothers and sisters, Lucifer was very proud of himself, which ultimately led to his downfall. When God commanded the angels of Heaven to bow down before humanity, Lucifer couldn't accept that he was no longer God's favorite, and such refused. He made an impassioned argument to all the Host of Heaven and his Father, stating that humanity was nothing for the mighty angels of Heaven to bow down and worship, not when they had each other and their Father. Powers and Abilities Lucifer was the strongest and most powerful angel ever created, making him among the oldest and most powerful supernatural beings to exist in the Universe. He possesses immense powers that makes him vastly stronger than all angels, devils, fallen angels, dragons, gods, monsters, and humans. Irina describes him as one of the few beings stronger than Michael, the New God. He was stronger than the weakened Ophis, to the point where he threw Ophis across the room just because the Dragon God of Infinity was "looking at him strange." The Khaos Brigade, despite knowing of the location of Lucifer's pieces, opted not to release him, since to release him would be to "invite the awesome wrath of the Serpent upon us all." Despite being so powerful, Lucifer had some weaknesses. He could be slain by the Archangel Weapons, and could also be slain by the True Longinus. Trihexa, the Great Red, God, and Ophis ( at her prime ) could also overpower and defeat Lucifer. Enochian spells also affected Lucifer, despite his status both as a fallen angel and as an archangel. Here are all the powers that Lucifer has displayed. * '''Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence': As the greatest and most powerful archangel, Lucifer possessed a near-infinite supply of incalculable power that surpassed even that of his siblings, making him the most powerful being that God ever made, and one of the strongest supernatural beings to ever exist. He sent an entire group of Dominions back to Heaven just by snapping his fingers, and was able to knock around the weakened Ophis ( who was still twice as strong as a Heavenly Dragon ) with relative ease. When the entire DxD Team confronted Lucifer, he casually deactivated all their Sacred Gears and weapons, and then sent them to the top of Mount Everest. In subsequent confrontations, he was easily able to overpower all of them, continuously, even with the help of Cassiel and her followers, and would have killed them all had not a fellow archangel, Metatron, intervened. * Photokinesis: Despite being a fallen angel, Lucifer is still able to generate enormous quantities of light, and use it to blast his foes into oblivion. He can also use this to form weapons of light with ease ( something which Fallen can do, unlike the former ) . Lucifer displayed a unique form of light projection by emitting a beam from his palms that was able to strike Trihexa from where it stood a few dozen miles away, as opposed to the regular angelic method of destroying something by touching it with their palms. * Immense Strength: As an archangel, Lucifer possesses immense physical strength. He was able to easily counter Issei in his Juggernaut Drive form, stating that it was a "pittance" to fight Issei. * Immense Stamina: Like all angels, Lucifer could go indefinitely without sustenance, and can never get tired. * Molecular Combustion: Lucifer did not demonstrate this ability, but since his fellow archangels Gabriel and Sariel used it, it is assumed that he could do so as well. * Weather Manipulation: When Lucifer was released, blood and hail mixed with fire fell from the skies; one of the signs of his coming. In addition, severe storms and other natural disasters kicked up all across the world. His mere presence in New York City caused the temperature to instantly plummet to 0 degrees Fahrenheit. * Astral Projection: Lucifer could partially display his true form to intimidate others; it was visualized by his eyes glowing intensely and his mortal form emanating an intense white light that was harmful to devils, monsters, and humans. However, as his light form was corrupted, the astral projection would begin to flicker in and out after a minute or so, which meant that Lucifer could not maintain his astral projection for long. * Nigh-Omniscience: Being around for billions of years, Lucifer, like the other archangels, possesses vast knowledge and awareness about many things on a truly epic level. * Reality Warping: ''' Lucifer created the Devils "from scratch." * '''Telepathy: Lucifer can read other people's thoughts. * Teleportation: Lucifer is able to appear and disappear almost anywhere he wants. * Apporting: Lucifer can teleport practically anything to wherever he wants. *'Telekinesis': Lucifer is able to move things using his mind. * Flight: Being a fallen angel, Lucifer is able to fly using his wings. * Immortality: Lucifer was not subject to disease or old age, and was approximately more than thirteen billion years old when he was released. * Electrokinesis: Lucifer could create and manipulate electricity to a near-infinite degree. * Healing: Lucifer could heal wounds with a touch, thought, or simple glance. Equipment Spear of Lucifer: Lucifer's personal Archangel Weapon. While it had no external powers like, say, Gabriel's Horn, the spear could kill practically anything in existence, and was able to injure Trihexa during the Last Battle. Trivia *Lucifer's appearance is based on Melkor/Morgoth from Tolkien's works, while his personality is a weird mix of the Biblical Lucifer, the Supernatural Lucifer, and Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Carribbean. His second form is based on actor Tom Ellis. As the television show Lucifer exists within the Trialverse, its implied that Lucifer must have watched the show about himself. *Like stated earlier, Lucifer is a siscon for Gabriel. *Lucifer's theme is Marilyn Manson’s cover of This is Halloween. *Lucifer enjoys eating devil's food cake. Navigation Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Fallen Angels